Performance and appearance of electronic products have been greatly enhanced. Among others, the advent of curved screen electronic device such as television draws people's intense attention. Due to the change of arc angle over a curved screen of the electronic device, a viewer is at the same distance from all pixels on the curved screen when viewing content on the electronic device. As a result, visual distortion at edges of the screen is eliminated and the most natural and comfortable visual perception is achieved. Accordingly, the electronic device with the curved screen has gradually become a main choice for most families.
Currently, a display screen of the conventional electronic device with the curved screen has a curved shape that is fixed, thus the user cannot freely change an angle (in radians or in degrees), etc. of the curvature of the screen. Consequently, the user perceived viewing quality is poor in certain scenarios. For example, when the user is close to the screen, a small arc angle of the curvature of the curved screen tends to cause vision fatigue. There are also electronic devices with the curved screen that can be manually adjusted. Before viewing content on such an electronic device, a user has to adjust the curved shape of the display screen of the electronic device so that the display screen can be adjusted to a curved shape which satisfies the current viewing requirements. However, because it is difficult for a user to accurately assess the selected curved shape of the display screen as the user adjusts the arc angle of the curvature of the display screen, the adjustment is less accurate and it is hard to achieve a good displaying effect. In addition, for a curved screen that can be adjusted only a limited number of times, its life span will be shortened as the curved screen is adjusted again and again.
In view of the foregoing, a technical problem in the art is the low efficiency in adjusting the curved screen of an electronic device.